


"Dance With Me"

by JustinStar



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, not my best. Sorry guys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-25
Updated: 2014-06-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 06:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1847134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustinStar/pseuds/JustinStar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"It takes place the night of the black light rave. Isaac loses Allison in the crowd and finds a somewhat drunk Scott or so he thinks. And they dance together and kiss. Later to find out Scott was sober."</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Dance With Me"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jessemorales101](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=jessemorales101).



> Tumblr Prompt sent in by jessemorales101. So, of course, I obliged. :)

It was a celebration. That's all. That's how it started, anyway. And then Isaac was getting shirtless in front of his girlfriend, and she was painting him up and down his toned chest with body paint. Which, of course, glowed in the black light. Isaac let her, of course.

Tonight was about letting go. Letting go of regret and of fear and anything else. Isaac listens to the loud thumping, getting drunk off of the pulsing energy from around him.

And then, Allison was grabbing his hand, pulling him through the gyrating bodies, his paint on his chest smearing from sweat, and then he was trying to find her hand again, and then he was alone in a crowd full of people in Derek Hale's warehouse loft. 

And then, he was starting to dance again. By himself, this time around. Raising his arms above his head, jumping and moving to the loud beat of the music. The bass hitting him and going through his veins, and being thrown back from him when he jumped. 

He caught his scent, his warmth, before he saw him.

His waist now had an arm wrapped around it, and a voice was whispering drunkenly into his ear "Having a good time, Lahey?"

Isaac didn't answer. He just continued to dance, his back now against the other's chest. 

He knew who was behind him. He had to know. The scent drove through his body, making him go crazy.

And... then Scott was grinding his hips into Isaac...?

No. This had to be wrong. Isaac tried to turn around, but the grip got tighter around his waist. 

"No, dude. Don't fight it. Just dance. Dance with me." he speaks into Isaac's ear. 

"But Alliso-"

"But Allison what? She's over there dancing with Lydia. Let her go. You're with me." he smirks, giggling into Isaac's ear.

"I, um, Sc-Scott... Your scent... isn't right..." he speaks in a soft tone. 

Scott turns him around finally, his eyes flashing red. "And?" he asks. "I wanna have a good time too." he grins, hands wrapping around Isaac's wrists, holding them above his head as he starts to move. 

Isaac opens his mouth to ask another question, but he knows the answer. 

Scott McCall is drunk, and trying to pick him up. Which, Isaac doesn't mind. 

And soon, Isaac's arms are wrapped around Scott's neck, bodies rubbing together, sweat mixed with paint, making both of their bodies glow rainbows.

And then, Scott's hand was on Isaac's jaw, and he was leaning in.

And then, Isaac was being kissed by Scott.

And Isaac couldn't have let go anymore. 

He was breaking all of the rules. Finally, it was them. 

And Isaac was leaning in again, and again, and kissing him harder, and his hands were cupping Scott's face. And they were sliding down Scott's wet chest. Paint was staining his palms, and Isaac was giggling while he wiped them on Scott's face, making Scott's face glow bright orange, green, and blue.

"Beautiful." Isaac said, and Scott smirked. 

"What? The fact that we're dancing on each other in a rave? Or that I have sweat-paint on my face?" he laughed. 

Isaac grinned, not answering, just kissing him again. Might as well take advantage of the drunk Alpha while he could. They wouldn't remember this in the morning, would they?

~~~~~

Isaac never found Allison. He, instead, left on the back of a shirtless Scott's motorcycle.

He clung to him, riding through the dark streets of Beacon Hills, waiting until they could get home. 

And when they did, they saw Melissa wasn't home, and Scott pushed Isaac against the door to the front of their house, connecting their lips. 

Isaac wrapped arms around Scott's neck, Scott picking him up and carrying them both to Scott's room, throwing him on the bed.

Sweat mixed with sweat, paint with paint, moans and sounds with moans and sounds, and heat with heat until they were both spent. 

Then, they were both holding each other for dear life, until Isaac fell asleep, Scott kissing his temple. 

~~~~~

The next morning, he woke up in Scott's arms, who was already awake and watching him lovingly. 

"You were never drunk, were you?" he asked.

"Nope. And I might've had Stiles take Allison to Lydia so I could be alone with you." he grinned.

Isaac shook his head and chuckled. "See, I know you're a bit crazy, McCall, but I didn't know you had the courage to do something as insane as that. Which, by the way, thanks for last night. I think we should shower, eat some breakfast, then go for round two, yeah?" he asked.

Scott raised an eyebrow. 

"Sober." Isaac winked, and kissed the other male, not regretting a single thing. 

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone wants to send some prompts in, message me at Justin-Star on Tumblr. Thanks guys!! <3 xx


End file.
